Changes For the Better We Hope
by spirited1
Summary: Chappy six! Kitty has her first private training session...
1. Prelude to disaster

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, but if someone's willing to give ownership to me, I'd be really happy!**

AN: Be gentle, reviewers! I'm new at this and the story will start off pretty sluggish. Be patient, review, and I'll put chapters up quicker, k? Anywho, on with chapter 1!

Kitty Pryde walked slowly down the school hall, her hair laying slumped over her shoulder in a ponytail unlike the usual bouncy one so many recognized her by. Her eyes were narrowed and surveying the locker area she was heading to. Her eyes grew more and more unfocused and hazy as she averted her gaze from the gawking passerbys to her locker. She sniffed a little, and put her books away. She wanted to melt away and skip gym all together.

Kurt's locker was only across from hers. Kurt had sneaked a glance at Kitty to confirm what the other mutants and some students were talking about. By the look on her face, it was true. Kurt shut his locker and turned to Kitty, taking a deep breath. Before walking over a hand had stopped him short.

"Wouldn't try it Kurt."

Jean Grey stood wisely over him, her face looking politely worried. The older mutant didn't talk to Kurt much in school but thought it best to steer Kurt away from Kitty's Wrath, as Rouge put it (she said it seriously enough that it was probably capitalized if written down).

" So it'z true, ja?" Kurt whispered to Jean as Kitty slumped off into the busy hallway again.

"Yeah, it happened this morning. Kitty's Wrath has only gotten worse." Jean tossed her red hair off to the side and began to put it up in a ponytail. "Watch out in gym, because I think we're playing dodge ball, and remember how Kitty played last semester after finishing last in the Danger Room obstacle course?"

"Ja, she almost knocked my head off vith the ball!" Kurt laughed as the two headed to gym class behind Kitty.

"LIKE, DON'T THROW THE STUPID BALL AT ME! I'M SOO NOT IN THE MOOD!" Kitty roared at another student, dodging the ball and hurling it at him with surprising strength. The kid fell as the ball hit him in the back. Rouge rolled her eyes as Jean walked over to her. She dodged two balls and stopped a third from hitting Rouge with her powers.

"Just 'cause her an' Lance broke up doesn't mean it's the end of the world!" Rouge muttered in disgust as Kitty pelted another boy in the head.

"I heard he dumped her. I'd feel bad too if it was Scott dumping me," Jean caught a ball and held onto it.

Rouge felt a nerve in the back of her head twitch at the mention of Scott. They'd been going out for only a day or so and Rouge was already sulky about it. "Well, ah'm sure you two will never break up." Rouge turned back to the game and made her way over to Kitty. Earlier she was trying to tell Kitty about the meeting tonight with Xavier, but that obviously didn't go over well.

"Kitty, ah just wanted to tell ya that the professor-"

"Like, I'm so over him. He isn't going to ruin my life! He can go 'see new people' as much as he wants-"

"KITTY!" Rouge took off her glove and zapped her briefly. Kitty yelped in shock and pain.

"WHAT?" Kitty rubbed her arm and turned to face the gothic girl.

"There's a meeting tonight so don't make any plans! Jeez." Rouge phased through a ball using her temporary powers from Kitty. Kitty sighed and ran off after a ball.

'This meeting better be good. I need time to sulk,' Kitty thought bitterly as the school bell rang.

Professor Xavier looked away from the paper he was reading and up at Mystique, who was standing anxiously at his desk. Professor X sighed heavily.

"I want you to understand that what you want to do isn't going to go over well with the students. I hope you are prepared for what's going to happen when they find out." Xavier looked at her gravely.

"I understand Professor. They will be under my supervision and will behave at all costs. I shall make sure that they follow your orders." Mystique's yellow eyes expressed her worry. She was wondering if this was the right thing to be doing at a time like this. She even wondered if she could do it herself.

"Yes, I will do likewise. I expect Logan will be displeased with my decision when he finds out. You will get along with him? And what about Rouge and Kurt?" Xavier questioned.

"It-it will be difficult, but I shall put the past behind me for now. They would rather forget I'm their mother, and Logan wouldn't consider me his wife, either," Mystique gave a small laugh. "I do hope this will work out well, Charles. These kids may be the only people who can fight what's coming up. You are aware of it, I'm sure. I suggest that special attention be paid to Pietro. I don't want him running back to Magneto with any information we have."

Charles nodded. "It seems the fight with Apocalypse was only a taste of what we have on our hands now…well then, I'm sure you have to gather the Brotherhood for the meeting," Xavier smiled warmly and wheeled over to the door.

"Yes, they're always hard to track down." Mystique changed into a lady with gray hair. "I'll see you tonight, Professor…and, thanks for everything…"

****

Review now, please. Or flame, just fill up the review tingy so I feel special!


	2. The Good, Bad and Ugly

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, so if you want to sue me anyway, bring it on!**

AN: Thanx for the reviews! As far as speculation on whom hooks up with who, it's all planned out. Patience is a virtue!

Todd walked into the detention room, which became a second home to him this year. He handed the teacher his slip and took the usual seat by the window. Scanning the room, he spotted not one but three X-geeks sulking in the corner. Interested in finding out what they did, he switched seats and sat next to Bobby.

"X-geeks? In detention? The world must be ending, yo!" Todd exclaimed in amazement. Bobby plugged his nose and scooted his chair closer to Jubilee.

"What do you want, TOAD?" Bobby frowned. Behind him, Jubilee and Amaru both glared at him.

"Just wondering why you three are in here, yo! I'm usually alone in after school detention!" Todd hopped up onto his desk. Bobby's annoyance flickered away at the thought of why he was there.

"The new mutant rule! If you're caught using powers in school, you get an after school detention. Do it again, and you're suspended out of school for two days! That's not fair!" Bobby ranted angrily.

"We were just trying to heat up the cold cafeteria food! I guess I overheated and the food caught on fire! Bobby froze it, and Jubilee blasted it all apart!" Amaru said fervently. Todd laughed and jumped onto the teacher's desk after he left the room. This was priceless!

"No sweat, yo. You X-geeks better get used to detention then! I'm bailing!" Todd took off out of the room in his usual hopping manner. Jubilee sighed heavily.

"I hate this!" She got up and walked to the door, peeking around a corner. "I say we go too!"

Bobby got up, grinning mischievously. "Yeah, if Todd does it, we can! Great idea, Jubes."

"Yeah, and then we'll be in more trouble! If we leave someone might tell the Professor what happened!" Amaru pulled Bobby back down into his seat. Jubilee sat down as well.

"We're missing the meeting, you know." Jubilee looked up at the clock anxiously. The three exchanged looks and all got up at once to leave.

"I'll take the principle on before Logan," Bobby muttered as the three ran faster out of the school.

"Charles, I hope you have a good reason for this!" Logan had just heard the news about the Brotherhood moving in, and as Xavier suspected, didn't like it.

"Logan, we need all of the help we can get to fight not only Magneto but this new mutant as well. Besides, things would look up if we and the Brotherhood could work together. I understand why you are upset, but don't involve personal matters with this." Charles Xavier sighed and picked up the papers he was reading earlier.

"The city is trying to close this Institute down. One of the reasons Mystique was willing to work with us was because the Brotherhood house has been evicted after reports of mutant activity. It's a matter of time before our real enemy DOES become anti-mutant believers." Charles looked out the window in thought. Logan looked up at the clock. Feeling a bit awkward, he began to leave.

"Well, I'll go round up the kids for the meeting." He left quickly. He figured that if he stayed in there much longer he'd tell Charles how much he hated this idea.

Rouge was reading on her bed, tuning out the sobbing Kitty beside her. Kitty had cried her eyes out for at least an hour now and was going strong. Her eyes were puffy and her face beat red. Her hair clung to her face due to tears. Rouge finally put her book down in defeat and took the tear-damp pillow away from the younger girl.

"Kitty, it can't be that bad! He's not worth your time and tears!" Rouge pulled back Kitty's damp hair and tightened the ponytail. "Cheer up, ok? Ya don't want other people to see ya like this!"

Kitty sniffed and nodded slowly. "I-I just don't know why he did it! Sure, he's a Brotherhood member, and he is graduating this year, b-but Ilovehimand-" The sobbing fit continued. Rouge looked around the room for a way to cheer her up and spotted Kitty's make up lying on her dresser. She winced, but knew what she had to do.

"Kitty, ya know how ya always ask meh if ya can give me a make over?" Rouge grimaced at the thought. Kitty stopped sobbing.

"Yes…" Kitty whimpered like a two-year-old. Rouge sighed heavily.

"Well, if ya want, just this once-"

"Really!? Like, thanks! Now, let me first find you some clothes…" Soon Kitty was throwing things about in her room looking for the perfect outfit for Rouge. Rouge immediately became her normal self.

"Yeah, well ya owe meh for this. When ah'm ever in a bad mood ah'm doin the same to you."

The Brotherhood residence was quiet. No heavy metal music blaring in Tabitha's room. No arguing over the tv. No complaining about food. All of the Brotherhood mutants were outside staring at the eviction notice on the front door. Mystique wasn't prepared for their shocked expressions. She thought that they might be happy they're moving.

"I know this is hard, but we must move on and find a new home, which is why I've been talking to Professor Xavier about moving in with them temporarily." More silence followed until Pietro looked at her venomously.

"You bitch. I can't believe you turned us in to the X-geeks!" Pietro's voice rose as he continued talking. "Just because you want TO KILL MY FATHER! I'M RIGHT, AREN'T I?"

Lance and the others nodded in agreement.

"No way! The Brotherhood doesn't side with others! So you can leave alone." Lance tore off the eviction sheet and opened the door.

"Where will you go then? All of you are homeless! We move, or you all get sent to an orphanage!" Mystique snarled at them. This comment made Todd go crazy.

"No way, yo! I'm not going there ever again! Hello, X-geeks!" he said frantically. Lance slammed the door shut and turned to Pietro.

"I don't like it, but I'm not going to any orphanage either." He looked at Tabitha and Freddy expectantly.

"Yeah, at least we'll be rich at the mansion." Tabitha shrugged in defeat and Freddy nodded in agreement. All of them turned to Pietro. Pietro looked pissed but groaned and nodded.

"Fine, we go then. No guaranties though on how long we're there, got it? Oh, and don't expect us to trust you anymore Mystique."

Mystique nodded in disappointment. "We'll head there now, then!"

Rouge was staring at her reflection in horror. Her make up was gone, and replaced with what Kitty called, 'natural colors'. Rouge's hair had been brushed at least five times, and was in a trademark Kitty ponytail. Her clothes were what Rouge hated the most; blue jeans that flared at the bottoms, a white blouse with big sleeves, and a pair of brown-heeled sandals. Rouge looked like a Kitty Pryde groupie. The gloves remained the same, of course.

"Ah'm gonna hurl now." Rouge spoke in a small, weak voice. Kitty however was very bubbly and was clapping her hands in happiness.

"You look so pretty! Now we can go to the meeting and shock the hell out of everyone!" Kitty grabbed Rouge's hand and dragged her downstairs. Rouge barely fought back, since her shock had made her speechless.

"Hey, Kitty. The meeting's starting now, your friend will have to leave." Scott said with a smile. Rouge snapped to and rolled her eyes.

"It's me, Scott."

Scott looked at Rouge and frowned. "Oh, right, I knew that. Meet you two in the living room." Scott blinked a few times and left to find Kurt. Kitty giggled and dragged Rouge off again.

The group had gathered finally. Many were still asking what Rouge did to herself, but Rouge would simply reply, "Kitty". Professor X finally came down to start the meeting officially.

"I see Bobby, Amaru and Jubilation aren't here, but I will begin anyway. There will be changes around here. Some big, some small. These changes are due to several situations that will be brought up later. First of all, training sessions will be daily with the exception of Fridays. A schedule will be posted in the kitchen with the times and details. Secondly, all of you must stay over the holidays at this time. I know this is upsetting for some of you, but it's for the best."

The mutants all groaned and began to complain at once. Ororo sighed heavily. She was expecting this.

"We also have new recruits!" Xavier said this with enthusiasm. The others all looked at him eagerly. As if it was all planned out the doorbell rang. Kitty sprang up to get it but Kurt was way quicker. With a bamf, he opened the door. His jaw dropped and looked in danger of falling off.

Todd grinned sweetly.

"Good to see you too, roommate!"

****

So, ok? Better? Worse? Review and give me a compliment or flame so I feel good about myself. No, I don't have a low self-esteem…


	3. Kitty, the Spy

****

AN: Some Jean bashing will be in this fic, but not much. Anywho, just to clear things up with romance and all, I have everything planned. This planning includes plenty of love triangles so nothing may be as it seems. No disclaimer, but if you want to read one go back to Chapter two! Oh, and thank you all for the reviews! I'm so happy!! If you review frequently, and request a couple you want to see, I may consider it…and sorry for misspelling Amara's name, as one reviewer pointed out (thanks, me!)…I confused it with Amaru from the American dubbed series of Sailormoon. It won't happen again! Oh, and Rogue's name, too. I suck at names. I'm happy I spelled Magneto right!

"Well, good to know we're wanted," Pietro remarked dryly. Kurt seemed flustered and angry at the same time. He began yelling a string of curses and oddly began cursing in German. Upon hearing Kurt all of the X-men rushed to the entryway. Kitty let out a huge sob when she saw Lance and took off to her room, Scott and Jean both bombarded the professor with questions and Rogue and the other present new recruits were already exchanging words with the Brotherhood. Basically chaos erupted. 

"Professor, what is going on?"

"Ah can't believe ah'm going to be livin with a bunch of losers. God, please strike meh down-"

(From Kitty's room) "WAHHHHHHH!"

"Yo man, we didn't come because we wanted to! I'd rather take a bath, yo!"

"QUIET!" The institute, other than Kitty, became silent. Logan looked ready to kill as he withdrew his claws. Professor Xavier cleared his throat.

"The Brotherhood residence has been evicted, so they are staying here for now. Mystique will be given the same respect as you give Logan or I. We will not tolerate any fights involving powers or physical contact, and you will be disciplined if you do not show respect to our new arrivals. Now, Tabitha, I'm sure you remember where your old room was so I'll let you unpack. Rogue, will you please tell Kitty I'd like to speak with her, and Scott and Kurt, please show the boys to their rooms, and give them a quick tour. That's all for now."

Professor left without saying anything else. The adults left with him, obviously told privately they were to go too. Rogue ran upstairs to get Kitty while muttering something under her breath. Tabitha followed her, but slipped a small cherry bomb into Jean's purse unsuspectingly.

Scott and Kurt took on very dark looks.

"Let's go. I want to get this over with so I can avoid contact with you." Scott's comment was directed obviously to Lance. Lance however marched past Scott, lightly shoving him. Scott whipped around to stop Lance. "Where are you going!?"

Lance kept walking, but called over his shoulder, "I was an X-geek for a day once, remember Summers?" Lance then turned the corner not to the boy's hall but the girls. Rahne giggled and ran after him.

"Heehee! This should be good…"

Scott gritted his teeth in anger and began to stalk up the stairs. "Let's go then."

"Better idea." Kurt grabbed Todd and Freddy's arm and left with a puff of sulfur. Pietro sped after them while Scott stood there, literally in danger of bursting a vein. Jean sat down her purse and gave Scott a small hug.

"Things will be ok, Scott-" A sudden explosion caused Jean's things to fly in every direction, not to mention that the purse was lying in small leather shreds. "TABITHA!"

Kitty had stopped her crying fit when she saw Rogue. She didn't like acting sensitive around her and the others, but with Lance now living with her it was a little too much for the young mutant.

"Ah thought ya were done with you're cryin fit," Rogue crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Rogue, I can't live with him! I'm already so embarressed that he saw me so crybabyish." Kitty glared at Rahne, who left quickly from the doorway.

"Well, ya certainly brought attention to yourself. The Professor wants to see ya." Rogue then turned to leave, but bumped into Lance. "Watch it Alvers!"

"Gladly…Kitty, we need to talk about this." Kitty groaned. She regretted even looking at him when they arrived here.

"There's nothing to talk about Lance. I'm just going to see other people like you, and that's that." Kitty put on a false smile. It must have been enough because Lance gave her a lop-sided grin in return.

"Friends?" Lance asked as he got up to leave.

"Yeah, like sure!" Kitty felt a little better but still wished he would take her back. She got up and made her way to Professor's office.

"-And ziz iz the Danger Room. Don't go in here vithout per-hey! Don't touch that!" Kurt cut his tour short as Pietro messed with the buttons that open the Danger Room.

"My bad, elf. Can we just go to our rooms now? You talk way too slow for me to even care about what you're saying." Pietro tapped his foot impatiently.

"Fine! If you get lost, I don't care!" Kurt began heading back to the boy's rooms in defeat. Pietro however sped off and figured out which room was his.

"Wow! You X-geeks are loaded! Does the Professor always bribe newcomers with new stereos?" Pietro sat his bed and turned the stereo on, turning it up so that Linkin Park blasted through the mansion. Kurt turned it off quickly and groaned.

"NO, the Professor iz, and please keep the music at a dull roar!" Kurt hissed and left to show Todd and Freddy their room.

"Man, this X-geek thing has it's perks," Todd muttered as he followed Kurt.

Amara opened the door and poked her head in. She quickly shut it.

"I knew it, we missed the meeting! We're dead!" Amara panicked.

Bobby hissed at her to be quiet. "Maybe they didn't realize we were gone. Let's just sneak in quietly and ask Rahne or Sam what the meeting was about." The three crept in silently. Jubilee entered last and carelessly let the door slam shut. The three looked at her darkly as they walked casually up the steps. Amara stopped short at seeing Tabitha rushed down to greet her. The two had become very close lately and were glad to see eachother.

"Tabitha! What's going on?" Amara asked in disbelief.

"We're movin in! Not to say I'm that happy about it but…"

Amara blinked in confusion. "Who's we?"

"The Brotherhood, silly!" Bobby and Jubilee both gagged a little and broke into a coughing fit. As if on cue the Beast entered, slightly angry.

"Glad you three could make it! I don't need any explanation on why you're late, because you're in trouble anyway." The three were so shocked that the Brotherhood moved in that they walked away with him willingly. Tabitha looked confused but shrugged and went to see how bad Jean's purse was destroyed.

"Professor?" Kitty almost whimpered out the word. Logan was there too, and Kitty had a hunch that she was in trouble.

"I want you to keep an eye on Pietro. If he goes back with secret information to Magneto we may be in trouble. I don't mean follow him everywhere, just watch him at school and when we are not around."

Kitty blinked. She wasn't asked to do things like this. Jean and Scott maybe, but not her. "Why me? Wouldn't Jean be better for this?" 

Xavier shook his head. "Your powers are perfect for this. If you see him doing something that we should know about, tell us right away."

Kitty almost felt important. The almost was due to the fact Pietro was a complete jerk. Kitty smiled slightly. "Okay, Professor. Anything else?"

Logan stepped out of the shadows and grinned evilly. "We're starting private training sessions, and you get to go first, half-pint." Kitty's eyes bulged. More training with Logan…one on one? She felt disaster coming on.

"Why? I can, like, control my powers! No problem!" Kitty protested. Sure, she got tired and weak sometimes, but that was when she phased heavy or large things with her. This was so unfair.

"A long time ago I had a student with the same powers you have. Not only could she phase through walls, but could walk on air as well." Kitty gaped at them both.

"But I've never, like, done that before!" Kitty protested.

"Yes, you have. When you first arrived your parents said that you had dreams where you were flying. Those weren't dreams Kitty." Xavier looked at her sternly.

Kitty got up and began to leave. "So, when do I, like, start?"

****

One more ting: In the comic series Shadowcat could walk on air. I found this out from various websites so I decided to add it in the fic. Also, in case it wasn't clear this fic takes place after Apocalypse. And for you Wanda, Gambit and Pyro fans, they'll be in the fic sooner than you think! Now go review!! 


	4. Stress, enemies and those damn protester...

Disclaimer: If you are dumb enough to think I own X-men Evo, then I pity you and the uneducated life you live.jk AN: I love my reviewers! So many people are asking me, "Is this Lancitty, or Keitro?" My only answer is.I like shrimp! Reviewer: That's not an answer! AN: Maybe not to YOUR question! Teeheehee! Like I said, there are many luv triangles in the ficcy. I'll tell you right now that Lance/Kitty/Pietro is one of 'em! Now, back to my fic! :: dodges the shrimp thrown by random reviewers:: Oh, and sorry if I begin to fall behind in updating. I'm starting highschool this year and with volleyball tryouts, summer reading and basketball open gyms I'm getting tied up more often. Welcome to my life. All my friends are on vacation still and I'm getting stressed and restless! Well, enough of my ranting.  
  
The next morning was almost a rude awakening for Kitty as she got up early for school. Rogue was still asleep. Kitty phased through the door and saw a quick blur fly into her. The impact sent Kitty flying into a wall, not aware enough to phase through it. Pietro Maximoff rubbed his head in pain and glared at her.  
  
"Watch it, Pryde!" He sped off again and turned the corner. Kitty felt a small knot on the back of her head and got up warily. She followed the path Pietro took and went downstairs angrily.  
  
The girls were all standing in the typical line to the restroom. Jean, who always snagged the bathroom first, was one of those waiting in line.  
  
"Tabitha, we share the bathrooms, so you can't just lock the door like that!" Jean fumed. Typically, four girls could be in there at once.  
  
Kitty thanked God for her wonderful powers and phased in. Tabitha was applying makeup to her face while singing Madonna's Die Another Day. Kitty unlocked the door and Jean bolted in. Tabitha looked up from the mirror and grinned.  
  
"I needed my privacy! Chill out, Red!" Jean growled a little and began to brush her teeth. Kitty didn't acknowledge the spat and quickly got ready before Tabitha begins throwing bombs everywhere. After leaving Kitty noticed Todd hopping at full speed downstairs, chased by Kurt, who was yelling for Todd to give him his homework. Kitty sighed as she went downstairs to eat breakfast. Today would be a very bad day.  
  
In an area just outside of Bayville, a man in his mid twenties had just cornered two girls in an alleyway. He wasn't interested in the younger one, and threw her to the side with abnormal strength, knocking her out. The other girl began to run, but it was hopeless as the blonde haired guy grabbed her by her arm.  
  
"A mutant, aren't you? So young though, you probably haven't even begun using your healing powers. Tsk tsk." The man began to glow a bright green as the girl began to collapse in his grasp. Still glowing, he dropped her. The girl glowed the same green, and a beam of light came out of her chest and into the man's outstretched hand. Satisfied, the man began to walk away, his green glow disappearing.  
  
"A pity I took her powers before she developed them. Oh well," the man walked on without looking back.  
  
"Pryde, is there a reason you're not taking notes with me? Or am I too much of a distraction?" Pietro waved a hand in front of Kitty's face. Kitty looked back at him in anger. She was tired of taking history notes, and especially with Pietro, who was working on the same assignment with her. She replied sarcastically, "yes, that's it, Maximoff." She turned back to her notes when a piece of paper hit Kitty square in the head. She picked it up and handed it to Pietro.  
  
"Your bimbos have sent you mail." She turned around to face the Bayville cheerleaders Mandy and Courtney. Both girls were looking past Kitty at Pietro with hope in their eyes. Kitty hated cheerleaders, especially when thinking about her bullies at her old school.  
  
Pietro read the note and smirked. His icy blue eyes looked up at Mandy and he nodded. Mandy giggled and went back to filing her nails. "My bimbos are way more fun than you, Pryde," Pietro retorted, and the silence fell between them again until class was dismissed.  
  
Jean and Scott both sat down at the same lunch table. The table was actually Jean's typical spot, and after dumping Duncan had been more vacant lately. Scott seemed distracted as he ate his lunch.  
  
"Do you wonder what Professor X is hiding from us?" he asked finally. Jean looked at him.  
  
"About what, the new enemy? Not really. He'll tell us when he wants to." Jean held full trust in Xavier and unlike Scott didn't question what he did. Scott didn't seem satisfied and moved some mashed potatoes around on his tray.  
  
"It can't be that bad, right? Apocalypse had to be way worse." Scott looked up as Kurt sat with them.  
  
"Vhat's up, guys?" Kurt asked while playing with his food. Jean smiled a little while poking the stone-like meatloaf with a fork.  
  
"Not much. Have you seen Tabitha around? I think she stole my lipstick this morning." Jean frowned at the thought of it. Tabitha was really pushing every nerve she had.  
  
"No. Have you seen Kitty? Or Lance, for that matter?" Kurt asked, semi-dramatically. The older mutants whipped their heads around and scanned the area for Lance.  
  
"He's already dating? Who?" Scott asked. Kurt pointed over to a girl with short brown hair in pigtails. Scott and Jean's jaws fell to the table. Rogue and Kitty both had taken their seats with them. Rouge waved a hand in front of Scott's face. She followed his gaze to Lance's new fling.  
  
"What are we looking at?" She asked in annoyance. Kitty was babbling on about the horrible food in ignorance.  
  
"It's.Rahne!" Scott said lamely. Kurt nodded knowingly.  
  
"Ya, Kitty will be pissed vhen she finds out." Kitty looked at him funny.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
Kurt turned around and jumped a little. "Vell.Rahne stole you're.you're."  
  
"Man!" Rogue blurted as Lance took a seat with Rahne and the other new recruits. Jean felt flushed in embarrassment and got up muttering something about jello. Scott gripped the table for support in case Hurricane Kitty started again. Kitty's face drained of color. Calmly she got up and began walking to the bathroom. Todd and Freddy, who were sitting alone, snickered a little as she walked by their table.  
  
"Looks like Kitty just lost her property, yo!" Todd said to Freddy. Freddy just took a big bite out of his sandwich.  
  
"Hey Jubes, can I have your mashed potatoes?" Bobby asked eagerly. Jubilee looked at her tray in disgust.  
  
"Whatever," she looked up and saw the other mutant table looking at them. She shifted in her seat and looked at Rahne and Lance. Rahne blinked and looked at her in expectation. Lance met eyes with Jubes and turned around to see Kitty's retreating back. He shrugged and continued eating.  
  
"It's cool," Rahne said hesitantly as Amara began to get up to follow her.  
  
"Not really! Messing with the Brotherhood is never cool!" she blurted out. Bobby stopped eating.  
  
"Amara, sometimes you just have to let others join you're pack even if it bothers you!" Rahne reasoned as her alpha wolf senses kicked in. Amara turned red in anger.  
  
"I'M NOT A WOLF!" she roared. The Brotherhood guys bothered her and if it weren't for Tabitha she'd never stand within two feet of them. Bobby and Jubilee watched dumbly as Lance and Rahne left. Amara sat down and tossed her hair. Both Bobby and Jubilee gaped at her.  
  
"Jeez, the Brotherhood moves in and everything becomes some angst fanfic!" Bobby muttered. Both girls raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kitty stared into the mirror. She was fine. She would have to learn self-control so these things don't bother her. But with the new enemy, Lance, Pietro and the community closing down mutant facilities.  
  
No one would mention it anymore it was so bad. The government and over half of the population are trying to get rid of all mutants. Everyone knew it and yet no one would take action to stop it. It made Kitty angry. Angrier than anyone knew. It was always on her mind. She'd watch it in the news, news with pictures of the Institute and of the Professor. Yet everyone but Kitty had tolerance and patience to deal with this when it came at it's climax. The Brotherhood house was only the start.  
  
Kitty gasped in mid thought. Her hand had absently phased through the mirror. She yanked a little. It was still stuck. Kitty's heart raced a little. She pulled and pulled. Her hand was in pain now, and the glass was actually cutting through it, causing blood too trickle down the sides. Kitty gave a small cry and tugged, focusing on her phasing powers.  
  
"Kitty? What are ya doin?" Rogue walked in just as Kitty fell against a stall door when yanking her hand out of the mirror. Kitty shook her head.  
  
"Like, stressing out, but it's ok really!" Kitty said with a grin. Rogue noticed a thin stream of blood flowing from her hand onto the floor. She looked at the mirror, which had a smear of blood on it also.  
  
"Kitty! What the Hell happened!?" Rogue exclaimed. Kitty grabbed some tissue paper to clean her hand and the mirror.  
  
"My powers went crazy. It was just all of the stress lately. It won't happen again." She wiped the glass and turned back to Rogue. "You won't tell, right?" Kitty asked. Rogue sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Yeah, ah won't. Unless you do it again." Rogue left, with Kitty following happily behind her.  
  
Professor Xavier was in deep thought, connected to Cerebro. His eyes suddenly opened in shock, and Cerebro shut down as he took the helmet off. The other four adults stood in wait for him to come out. When he did, Logan got up.  
  
"How many this time?" Logan asked. The Professor shook his head sadly.  
  
"Twenty in this area and counting. Most of the mutants that have disappeared haven't even become aware of their powers. I can't find a source anywhere. You would think with that much power it would be easy. I can't trace or predict when others disappear either." Ororo's eyes widened a little.  
  
"How does this mutant track others? Is he killing them as well as taking their powers?"  
  
"No. They simply become human." Professor Xavier rubbed his eyes. He had been up all night monitoring this. Beast cleared his throat.  
  
"Umm.I didn't want to bring it up now, but there are protesters outside." Logan frowned and began to leave.  
  
"Wait Logan! Let me go," Mystique left quickly. Logan growled a little and sat back down.  
  
"Mystique can stop them without the lashing of claws," Xavier said sternly. He looked at the others. "What we need to do is contact Magneto. I'm sure he is aware of this also. I'll send Mystque to-"  
  
"Isn't that putting too much trust in her?" Logan asked. "She hasn't proven herself to us!"  
  
"No, and she can handle the situation. Right now I want you and Ororo to locate Wanda. Her power signal seemed to fade, and I'm thinking she was a victim to our new enemy."  
  
Prepare for a Wanda chapter next! Some Rogue chapters are abound soon too. I just need to get the plot going right now. R&R everyone! Thanx again to my motivations, the reviewers!! 


	5. A Witch without Spells

Disclaimer:Blah blah blah blah.  
  
AN:Hey all! I wuv reviews! Just thought I'd say that. Also, I'm writing a fic for FictionPress.com at the moment! Look for it coming soon! It's called, Surviving Europe With My Sister! It's a young adult story, and the main character is kinda inspired by Rogue! So, look out for it!  
  
Wanda was sitting by a tree, her eyes unfocused and her head spinning. She was shaking a little, and her hands would twitch every now and then. Only the memory of what happened to her played in her mind like an annoying wound-up toy.  
  
Wanda was wandering the streets in anger. Where the Hell did the Brotherhood go? She began heading to school. She'd ask Todd what happened. He'd tell her. A man with long blonde hair stopped her, however as he suddenly grabbed her arm.  
  
Wanda panicked. She yelled out and used her powers. The man didn't seemed phased as he twisted her arm backward to pin her against him.  
  
"Who sent you!?" she screamed as she squirmed in his grasp. The man laughed and spun her to face him.  
  
"Daddy dearest. He says he can help me for a price: steal your powers, then kill you. I haven't killed in a while, so I agreed. Your father thinks that I'm the strongest mutant alive! Funny huh?" A strong jet of energy hit Wanda, throwing her back into the tree. Wanda clutched the tree in pain.  
  
"Tell my father that his mind tricks don't work!" Wanda used her hexing powers again, but with inhuman speed the man sped up to her and began to absorb her powers. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wolverine and Storm both found Wanda in no time. Wolverine scanned the area for any sign of danger while Storm knelt down beside Wanda.  
  
"Wanda? What happened?" Storm asked. Wanda looked at her.  
  
"He almost killed me! He took my powers...most of them." she said ignoring Storm and getting to her feet. "I need to find him."  
  
Storm stopped her. "Wanda, did he take your powers? What did he look like?"  
  
The angry mutant began to walk off, but stopped and fell to her knees. "He was hot. My powers.they saved me. He did this!" she exposed the front of her neck. A thin cut stopped short under her chin. "I can't use my powers anymore."  
  
Storm shook her head. The mutant that did this was a bigger threat than she thought. Wanda's anger began to subside as her fatigue took over. Wolverine picked her up and looked at Storm.  
  
"So the only clue to finding this guy is that he was hot?" he asked grumpily. Storm looked at Wanda.  
  
"Let's take her back. If what she says is true then she might not be a mutant anymore." ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
School was finally let out, but Pietro Maximoff had ditched early as usual. He was stalling, not wanting to go back to the Institute. He had some things on his mind since this change. Did his father know? Where the Hell is Wanda? Pietro spotted Scott's car and grinned evilly.  
  
"Hey Shades, you don't mind me sitting in the front do you? Thanks." Pietro sped into the passenger seat before Jean even realized it. Kitty and Kurt both frowned from the back.  
  
"Like, go ride with Lance, you loser!" Kitty exclaimed angrily. Pietro winked at her.  
  
"Why don't you? Oh yeah, Rahne-" WHACK! All the speed in the world couldn't help Pietro avoid Rogue's glove slap. Pietro winced and rubbed his cheek.  
  
"Bitch."he murmured and flicked a laughing Kitty and Kurt off. Kurt stiffled his laughter and somehow Scott was able to drive home. When they pulled up to the institute however, Scott's car was egged by a mob of protesters. Pietro got up in annoyance and sped up to the house through the crowd. Scott honked the horn and looked at Jean.  
  
"Now what? I can't just run them over." Kitty grinned and grabbed onto the side of the car.  
  
"Like, step on it!" Kitty exclaimed. Scaring the shit out of them might be a good warning to never come back. Scott cringed and sped through the gate, Kitty phasing the car through the mob. The protesters all scattered, but one still managed to hit Rogue in the head with an egg. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty had her individual training later today with the Professor so she was already busy doing her homework when an annoying voice said, "Pryde, I'm going out tonight. Care to do my homework?"  
  
Kitty was ready to snap. "Yes, I do care! You're not allowed out past 10:00 on a school night!" Kitty exclaimed angrily. Pietro gave her a lopsided grin and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I don't have a curfew, Pryde. I have a life to attend to," he tossed his homework on her bed and said, "See ya never!" Kitty tossed the books angrily at a wall. Almost a minute later Kurt popped in. Kitty smiled at him and set her books down. Kurt was her best friend at the institute, and lately they've been hanging out together more often.  
  
"Did you see Wanda in the infirmary?" Kurt asked nervously. Kitty sat up in interest.  
  
"No, what happened?"  
  
Kurt muttered, "The new enemy happened. She was almost killed." Kitty got up and began to put her books away.  
  
"Like, that's horrible! Can we go see her?" Kitty wanted to know who the enemy was. She didn't like how her and the others were left in the dark.  
  
"Yah, but you know her. She's pissed." ~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty had just reached the infirmary doors when she heard several loud shouts coming from inside. Wanda was strapped down onto the small bed while the Beast attempted to give her an injection.  
  
"I HATE shots!" Wanda yelled, kicking and screaming like a baby. Mr.McCoy sighed.  
  
"It's just to take a small sample of blood, Wanda. You won't feel much," he pinned down one of her arms, but Wanda scratched him with her long fingernails and he backed off in pain. Kitty laughed a little. Mr.McCoy looked at her.  
  
"Kitty, you shouldn't be in here right now.could you go tell Logan to come down?" Wanda screamed louder at hearing Logan's name. Kitty laughed again and phased out of the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mr. Logan?" Kitty called while looking around the living room. She went into the kitchen to find him and Mystique talking fervently about something. Logan looked annoyed but turned to Kitty.  
  
"What Half-pint?" he grumbled. Kitty sighed.  
  
"You're needed in the infirmary." Kitty watched him leave and looked back at Mystique before leaving too. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wah are there books layin on mah side of the room?" Rogue asked Kitty with a raised eyebrow. Kitty shook her head.  
  
"Maximoff decided to give me his homework, the loser!" Kitty leaned back against a wall. "I've, like, never even talked to him before, and like, now he's breathing down my throat!"  
  
"It's just because of Lance. He's just tryin to start trouble." Rogue just started her own homework when Scott barged in with Jean. Rogue wasn't very fond of the redhead anymore since she was dating Scott.  
  
"Hey, we're all going to speak to the Professor." Jean said. Kitty frowned.  
  
"Like, why?" Scott turned a little red in anger.  
  
"We need answers! He's leaving us wondering what's going on, and now won't even mention what happened to Wanda!" Scott's voice rose a little and Jean put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We'd tell the Brotherhood, but," Jean trailed off. Kitty knew why though. Because the Brotherhood wouldn't care. The four left the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr.McCoy, with much help from Logan, had finally gotten a sample of Wanda's blood. He was testing it now, while an angry Wanda watched.  
  
"So am I gonna die? Or do I have to live with the X-Geeks?" Wanda obviously didn't know that the Brotherhood was living there as well. Mr.McCoy let out a small gasp.  
  
"Over half of your X-Gene is gone! You must've escaped before it was completely destroyed!"  
  
Wanda shrieked in anger. "No! How can I get my revenge!? Do I still have powers?"  
  
Mr.McCoy grinned weakly. "Yes, though they are going to be very weak and out of control; not nearly like it used to be. I'll tell Professor X, and let him handle this. I'm sure in the meantime you can stay here like the Brotherhood."  
  
Wanda sat up in shock. "Pietro's here!?"  
  
Now for some explaining. With my writer's block and busy schedule I kinda took too long. This is kinda why this chapter is a cliffhanger. I can guarantee that chap 6 and 7 will come real soon, as I'm getting to the good part of the plot! Again I'm sorry to those I left hanging! I think I may write a quick Author's Note and post it to kinda give some insight as to what will come. 


	6. Outbursts, Jealousy and Walking on Air

Hrm.I really really want to get my two fave Acolytes (St.John and Remy) into the story sooner! Wah! I guess I'll have to write a little faster then. Okay, now back to the cliffhanger from last time. Cliffhanger: Wahhh! Hurry up! Oh and no disclaimer from now on as I can't make it funny anymore. Just head on over to chappy 1 for one. Wahh! I need my Pyro plushie!! ::squeezes her lil Pyro::  
  
Kitty and Kurt hang behind with the younger mutants as they stormed into Xavier's office. The Professor looked up and frowned.  
  
"Scott, what's going on?" Scott took a deep breath and began.  
  
"We want answers! We have no clue who the new enemy is, why Wanda's here, why protesters are always at our gate and why the tv doesn't have the news anymore!" Murmurs of agreement filled the room. "We can't be left in the dark anymore."  
  
The Professor sighed. "Where are the others? They should here what I have to say as well."  
  
Scott stammered, off guard. "They don't care what's going on! They just want to leave before they have to do any training sessions!"  
  
Amara, Kitty and Rahne all frowned at this. Since they were the only ones with a good connection to at least on of the Brotherhood mutants they felt that Scott speaking for them was not a good idea.  
  
"Professor, Scott doesn't want them to hear because he hates Lance!" Kitty blurted out. Kurt exclaimed, "Katchzen!"  
  
Scott stared at her, expressionless for a long time. Finally he left, slamming the door behind them. Kitty mentally kicked herself in the gut. Scott was the leader. She knew better than to be so negative around him. She looked at her feet as Kurt put an arm around her. Xavier cleared his throat.  
  
"The Brotherhood are now X-men. Maybe not for long but while they are here we do not exclude them from important meetings. You all may leave, except Kitty. I believe your session is today."  
  
Everyone left, some (Jean) giving Kitty odd looks while some (Rahne) smiled warmly as they went. Kitty gulped a little and looked back at Xavier.  
  
"Kitty, all though I am surprised at your outburst, I am glad that you had said it. An attitude like yours is one we all need to have when dealing with the new X-Men."  
  
Kitty shook her head. "All I could, like, think about is how Scott was when Lance stayed for one day. I'm not sure I had all of the Brotherhood in mind when I said that." Kitty thought bitterly about Pietro.  
  
Xavier laughed a little and began to leave. "Let's go down to the Danger Room."  
  
Bobby and Jubilee were bored. They had been watching tv alone for about an hour now. Bobby had locked the door into the entertainment room after Freddy lumbered in and watched WWF wrestling for half of that hour. Now the two were watching the only channel left; the GOD channel.  
  
"I'm bored." Jubilee stated the obvious to her best friend. Bobby rolled his eyes and froze the remote over.  
  
"Bored? Jubes, this is the GOD channel! They aren't bored!" Bobby smiled humorously. Sure enough, the people were all dancing while the priest lady with the pink hair sang. Jubilee laughed as Bobby got up and began to dance around, singing 'AMEN'. Jubilee was Bobby's best friend for one sole reason: that they shared a sense of humor.  
  
"Bobby? There you are! I had to melt the doorknob to get in!" Jubilee looked up at Amara, who was decked out in a pretty white blouse with a short denim miniskirt. Bobby whistled at her, and Jubilee's smile faded. Jubes liked Amara, but the fire girl was always dragging Bobby off. Not that he minds it.  
  
"Hey Amara! Where ya heading?" Jubilee asked stiffly. Amara winked at Bobby.  
  
"I was wondering if Bobby wanted to catch a movie?" Amara said pointedly. Bobby flashed a big grin.  
  
"Sure! Um.just us?" he looked at Jubilee. Amara blinked.  
  
"Erm.if Jubes wants to come-"  
  
"No no no! I'm in the middle of a good show!" Jubilee turned back to the tv, blushing a little.  
  
Bobby got up, making a small cross out of ice. "You might need this," he tossed it to Jubilee who hastily lunged for it before it broke. She was a sucker for Bobby's ice sculptures. They were all so pretty.  
  
"Concentrate Kitty. You need to use your phasing powers when walking on air. Begin again." Kitty frowned at Xavier. This would be her third time attempting the course. The scene was very empty and quiet, with a western look about it. The rocky path Kitty had to take lead eventually to a cliff that she would have to walk across. Kitty sighed as the buzzer for her to start went off. Kitty began to run, her sweaty hair flopping about behind her. Kitty phased through two oncoming metal orbs with ease, dodging the third that was aiming for her head. The orb swooped around, and Kitty phased through it. After stopping briefly to catch at least one good breath she took off again, diving through an oncoming wall. Kitty expected to do a roll and spring off of the ground but instead Kitty fell forward and on her face. Dazed, she turned to see what had made her fall.  
  
She gasped a little as her foot was caught in the wall. Panicking she yanked at it, the pain sending chills up her spine. She couldn't let Xavier see this. With one final successful tug she got up and continued to run. She dodged the oncoming orbs with ease and was now approaching the cliff.  
  
Xavier told her to keep running right over it without much thought, but Kitty had already fallen twice and it hurt. Kitty slowed her sprint to a jog and closed her eyes. She felt one foot slip off the cliff's edge and she yanked it back. Kitty stumbled backward and fell on her butt. For a moment she thought she was going to give up, but soon was on her feet. The orbs were speeding to her faster now. Kitty peeked over the edge, an imaginary wind whipping at her hair. Finally she took a few steps back and ran off of the edge.  
  
In slow motion Kitty began to fall. She screamed just before she hit the cold floor. The course disappeared and Kitty was back in the Danger Room. She sighed as she lay back, tired. She saw Xavier wheel in, frowning.  
  
"Kitty, what happened at the wall? Is there a problem?" Xavier asked. Kitty got up shakily.  
  
"N-no. I'm like, just tired." She smiled confidently.  
  
"Well then, go and get your rest. We'll work on this again soon." Kitty sighed and began to head up to her room, dripping with sweat.  
  
"Can you believe Kitty!? I can't believe her of all people-" Scott was throwing a fit in his room. Jean kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Relax. Kitty was right! You need to give them all an equal chance." Jean smiled warmly. "You are way too hard on Lance. Don't let him get to you so much!"  
  
Scott frowned. "Yeah, I'll try." Lance and Todd, who happened to walk by at that moment both began to laugh.  
  
"Oh, Scotty, don't be too rough with me!" Lance laughed.  
  
"Yeah, 'cuz we can't handle you and your girlfriend, yo!" Todd mocked in a very girly voice. Scott began to get up but Jean stopped him.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Scott asked forcingly.  
  
"To see Wanda, yo! We don't know what's up with her!" The two boys left.  
  
Later that night, Kitty heard a knock at her door. Groaning Kitty got up and answered it. She frowned when she saw who it was.  
  
"Pietro!? It's, like, after midnight! What do you want?" Pietro smirked.  
  
"Chill Pryde, I need my books. Sorry if some of us stay up past their bedtimes!" Kitty turned to gather his stuff when Pietro zoomed in and grabbed it himself.  
  
"Pryde, you're such a slowpoke!"  
  
"Pietro, your shirt's on backwards! You were at a party."  
  
"Yes, that's what they're called, Pryde! Sorry you haven't been to a good one! OW!" Kitty had slammed the door in his face.  
  
Gah! I am on a roll! I hope you liked the chappy! If you review, I'll personally thank you in the next chapter! It's only fair. Um.did I spell Katchzen right? Tell me if I didn't.  
  
Hehe, have you ever spelled Bobby's name Booby on accident and then crack up about it? I did in this chapter. 


End file.
